


Government Assigned Roommates

by CosmicCove



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: (sort of haha), And I mean SUPER FUCKING FLUFFY, Definitely the strangest fandom I've written for but this ship is gentle and makes me go ooooo, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Character, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Roommates, a little bit of just one bed trope, tbh they all gay come on.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCove/pseuds/CosmicCove
Summary: Oh my god they were roommates.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 352





	Government Assigned Roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the lads in the stream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+lads+in+the+stream).



> I liked this game but I was really invested in it until some friends of mine decided to stream the collect for eight hours straight and we all ended up shipping Charles and Henry (Stickvin, as we've been calling it after hearing someone on Tumblr suggest it), I being the one who ships it most, and also the only one of our friend group that writes fanfic lmao! This fic may not be the best grammatically, but just remember that it's because I wrote this because I watched the majority of an eight hour stream.  
> -  
> Henry can talk in this fic. Why? It's easier for me to write. He's super soft spoken though.

joining the government was easy. Captain G had been quick to give them all missions after they defeated the toppats once and for all. While Henry was hoping to stay a trio at all times, he discovered that in this particular government base, they operated in pairs- although field missions were, thankfully, another story. He knew when it came time to kick ass and take down some baddies, Ellie and Charles would have his back. However, things at home base were different. Each of them were given rooms to stay in. Ellie got paired with some girl, while he and Charles got their own room together. 

Currently, Captain G was flying the three friends back to base, with instructions to find their rooms and enjoy the rest of the day off because they’d already done a government base’s worth of field work today. The three were abuzz with excitement. “So much time spent together- enemies, allies -And now roommates!” Charles laughed, “Can you imagine?” 

“It’s going to be a strange experience, alright!” Henry agreed, “Pleasant, but strange.” He shoved down the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. He couldn’t deny that he’d thought of living with Charles before, albeit more domestic in his fantasies. 

“At least you guys know each other. I don't even know this girl's name, just that she exists," Ellie complained. 

"I'm sure whoever you room with will be nice," Charles reassured her, "I haven't met a single person at this base who wasn't." 

"We'll be touching down shortly," Captain G announced over the intercom, "Prepare to leave the helicopter quickly, I have somewhere to be. I have prepared someone to show you to your rooms." The three dispersed, gathering up the few possessions they had on board. They all finished gathering their things and regrouped with thirty seconds to spare. 

Ellie asked, "You guys ready for this?" 

"Born ready!" Charles replied with a determined grin. 

Henry gave her a thumbs up and a quiet laugh. Honestly, he felt a little nervous. He'd worked for the government before, sure, but never like this. On top of that, he was more used to crime than helping. That being said, he did feel it was time for a change. 

The helicopter landed. With a goodbye from Captain G that was somehow both curt and polite, the three hopped off, and it took to the skies again. Waiting for them at the landing pad was a girl with bright cornflower blue hair. "Are you the ones who took down the toppats?" She asked. 

"Sure are!" Ellie replied, "by the way, I love your hair." 

The girl looked upon the trio in awe before snapping back to reality. "It's my job to show you to your rooms," she told them, and then quietly she added, "Thanks, your hair is pretty too!" 

“So, who even are you?” Henry asked as they followed her down a hallway. 

“My name is Elodie,” She replied, “I have a feeling we’ll be seeing a lot of each other.” 

“Why do you say that?” Ellie asked. 

Elodie laughed, “Because we’re going to be roommates!” 

“Ah,” Ellie nodded, “Okay, so it’s going to be you.” 

Elodie grinned, “Uh huh!” Then she opened the door to a certain room. “Here, this is where the boys will be staying.” 

Henry entered the room, glancing around at the place. Charles followed him in with a “Thank you Elodie!” Henry and Charles heard the other two girls continue to talk as they walked down the hall away from them, although neither was paying attention to it. They’d both rather explore their new place. 

There was a small place to eat with a table and a shelf with a microwave and a minifridge, but not much else in terms of kitchen ware (Charles told Henry that there was a bigger kitchen in the base where the cooks prepared meals for everyone, and this was just for personal food items). The living room area had nothing besides a decent sized couch, a house plant that was somehow still alive despite how dehydrated it looked, and a small tv. There was a small hall connecting the two rooms with a bathroom and a bedroom to sleep in. The bedroom consisted of simply one dresser and one bed. 

“Uh, Charles?” Henry called softly from the bedroom. 

“Yeah?” 

“Isn’t this supposed to be a room for two?” 

“Yeah? What’s wrong?” Charles asked, wandering over to Henry and glancing inside the bedroom. “Oh.” He paused to think. “Well, sometimes these rooms are single person, then change to a double. It will take a day to get the second bed in I’m guessing.” 

“So one of us should sleep on the couch tonight?” Henry asked. 

“Yeah. I’ll take it,” Charles volunteered. 

“No, you don’t have to do that.” The fluttering in Henry’s heart wouldn’t allow it. 

Charles laughed. “But you did most of the work today!” Charles argued, “It’s only fair that you get the bed!” 

“No! I insist that I take the couch!” 

Charles laughed again. “Why’s it so important to you?” he asked, “Do you prefer the couch?” 

Henry bit his lip, a little flushed. “Well, why do _you_ want the couch so bad?” 

Charles' laugh turned into a nervous giggle. “Well, honestly, I just like you. Like, I really like you.” 

Henry’s blush deepened for a moment before he regained composure. “Yeah, me too.” 

“Just please let me take the couch tonight, alright?” 

As much as Henry wanted to continue arguing, there was a sweetness in Charle’s voice that pulled at his heart strings, and he found himself unable to say no. “Alright, you can have the couch for tonight.” 

“Thanks Henry!” 

Henry lingered on the threshold of the bedroom while Charles returned to the living room. Usually, hearing the tv flicker alive was enough to grab Henry’s attention, but instead his thoughts were so preoccupied to notice. I just like you. Like, I really like you.” Henry wondered if perhaps Charles felt the way he felt about him. There was a feeling of warmth whenever they touched hands, in high fives, in shoulder taps, even back to back in battle; A warmth when he heard Charles’ voice, a warmth in seeing him, or hearing his name, or just thinking of him, something that filled Henry’s heart to the brim. Hell, just thinking about him now put his heart into a frenzy and a heat into his cheeks. 

Feeling the pink in his cheeks retreating, Henry returned to the living room. “C’mon, watch tv with me!” Charles invited him. 

“Sure,” Henry agreed. 

Watching tv with Charles consisted of awkwardly glancing at Charles occasionally while trying and failing to keep more than only half his attention on the screen. He couldn’t help but notice the gap between them getting smaller. Was he getting closer to Charles subconsciously, or was Charles getting closer to him? One thing was for certain: by now they were mere centimeters from each other, and he and Charles glanced at each other, then snapped their eyes back to the television. 

“Um,” Charles murmured finally, “About what I said earlier-” 

“It’s fine, me too!” Henry interrupted. 

“I just wanted to say. Well…” Charles started, before a nervous laugh escaped him. “Never mind. It’s not important.” 

“Then I have something to say,” Henry replied softly, “I- um- I love you Charles.” 

Charles looked at Henry wide eyed, a small flush to his surprised face. 

“Oh! Sorry!” Henry quickly apologized, “Maybe I misunderstood the signals-” 

Charles cupped Henry’s face in his hands. “No- I just didn’t- I thought you might not be- into-” Charles stopped his stammering and pressed a kiss into Henry’s lips. At first Henry was shocked, his heart threatening to beat right out of his chest, but then he leaned into it, wrapping his arms around Charles. 

Pulling away, Charles giggled. “I hope you don’t think this is too unprofessional for us,” Charles muttered. 

“It’s better than I ever imagined,” Henry breathed. 

“Oh,” Charles whispered, his cheeks rosy. 

“You’re definitely not sleeping on the couch tonight,” Henry whispered to him. 

Charles’ rosy cheeks deepened to a scarlet. He pulled Henry into another, deeper kiss.


End file.
